His Butler, Completely Able
by thefreeSAMpler
Summary: This is my first! d'ahhh s excited! Enjoy )
1. Prologue

His Butler, Completely Able

Submitted by: darksorcerer555

Why hello there, Kuroshitsuji {Black Butler} fans! This is my personal account's first fan fiction, but if you go to ~cra-z-cousins , you will find some of my works along with my cousin's works. Look for my PJO fan fiction on that account, Raid at Camp Halfblood! WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN AT LEAST SEASON ONE, DO NOT READ! Thanks, all you Bassy's =)

**Prologue**

"Sebastian!" Ciel called into the night. "I want to go home! NOW! THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER! Remember our contract?!" Suddenly, a dark silhouette raced across the horizon. The figure's voice said, "As you wish, my lord." Ciel and Sebastian flew across the night's starry, grey sky.

"Why did you hesitate to call, my lord?" Sebastian said in a cool, calm voice. "My hesitation?! You were the one who hesitated to rescue me!" The Sebastian looked at Ciel with a smile. "If I couldn't save my master from psychotic assassins in a moment's notice, what kind of butler would I be, hmm?"


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I**_

*About a year before season one*

The Phantomhive estate was as quite as ever the following morning. Not even Sebastian was up at 5:00. Just little old Ciel Phantomhive, reading a series of documents he had found at the assassin's dwelling. One read:

To our little boy Ciel,

We love you with all of our hearts. By the time you're reading this, you have probably already known that we have passed, and that you have a very special butler, whom we have paid for all-expense. The butler, whom you have probably already realized, can run faster, catch faster, and has the ability to do anything upon your commandment. Use him when you need help or are in trouble.

We love you,

The Phantomhives.

What Ciel found most irrational was that every single time his parents had signed a letter, it was always "The Phantomhives". Never 'Your parents", nor 'Queen's Workdog', which was the stereotypical name their family was given by the civilians of Britain.

Ciel always got frustrated with how little his parents had left behind for him. No evidence of their death. No clue or hint about anything special he had inherited from them. Nothing at all. Just money, and of course the reputation of the Queen's "guard dog".

Sebastian suddenly appeared at the side of Ciel. It was almost as if he never even opened the door he came in so fast.

"Master, any suggestions for today's breakfast?"

"Just make me some chopped vegetables and some caviar."

"Are you sure, Master Ciel? Anything bothering you this morning?"

"Sebastian, I'm fine. Just run along and make me some vegetables and caviar, please."

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian replied. He zoomed out of the room so fast, Ciel couldn't even see a silhouette of the moving butler.

As soon as Sebastian left, a red-headed butler walked in. Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian's new trainee. "Sire, do you have any special requests for the shapes of the hedges? I'm about to head out there now."

"No, not really Grell." Ciel was looking very frustrating at the letters, not making eye contact with Grell.

"Just squares?" Ciel could see him out of the corner of his eye, shifting nervously.

"Sure, why not?" Grell slipped out anxiously, as if he said something wrong. Something about that trainee made Ciel a little suspicious.

After Grell's visit, a small slip of paper was slid under the door. Ciel walked over to his door, and opened the note. It said:

_My Master,_

Please come (when you are ready) down to the kitchen.

Your breakfast is ready.

Thank You,

Sebastian

Ciel decided to sit and rest a bit before he ate. He sat in his favorite chair that reclined, and sat it back. He closed both eyes and peacefully napped for almost thirty minutes.

When he woke, Ciel found that Sebastian had already brought the vegetables and caviar. A silver fork was set to the left of the plate. He grasped it, scooped up some caviar, and shoveled in his mouth. He always ate his caviar first. He didn't know why, but it was kind of a traditional thing he did. After the caviar, he started on his mixture of celery, carrots, and grape tomatoes.

As soon as he finished, Grell, Sebastian's new intern, stuck his head in. "Sire, Sebastian asked for me to come and take your breakfast plate."

"Yes, Grell here you are." He handed it elegantly over to Grell.

"Oh, and by the way Grell, nice work you've been doing. I believe one day you'll be a great butler." Right after he said that, Grell ran over and hugged him whilst jumping up and down.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you sire! You won't regret this!"

"Let go of me, Grell!" Ciel said, frustrated.

"Of course!" Grell backed off and fixed his coat, "Sorry, I got a little excited there." He exited calmly, but after he closed the door, he heard thumps like jumping and screams like 'I'm going to be a great butler!' and 'YIPPEEE!'

Ciel decided to rest some more, but right as he closed his eyes, Sebastian had something else to say.

"Master, it seems as though the Queen has another task for us to take care of."


End file.
